


Dearly Beloved

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, Pirates of the Caribbean References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Before they go to war with Xehanort's vessels, Sora proposes to Kairi to leave out unwanted regrets in his life. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. AU.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Dearly Beloved

After finishing off the waves of darkness, the seven guardians of light are facing off with the dark version of Riku, who has summon darkness into the battlefield.

"A real test for the Mark of Mastery!" Dark Riku said.

"What did you say?!" Riku said.

Suddenly... Xigbar appears from the dark portal.

"We gotta make sure you're not blundering your way toward a second failure." Xigbar said as he enters in the conversation.

"Blundering?" Lea said. "I'll have you know we failed with style, chief." He jokes.

"At least you admit it." Xigbar said. "Well, if you guardians think you brought the goods, you'll have to prove it to the old guy one last time." Before he retreats, he places his hand on Dark Riku's shoulder, and said, "Kid, take it away." And then, he disappeared into the dark portal.

With every ounce of darkness he has left, Dark Riku sends out another wave of darkness to destroy the guardians of light before he retreats.

"This again?" Sora said.

The guardians sends out their weapons and ready themselves for the hordes of Heartless coming at them. As each guardian slay a Heartless, more of them descends from the dark sky. No matter how many they defeat more and more of them keeps coming.

"This isn't good." Mickey said.

"Form up! Now!" Aqua said.

The guardians quickly huddle up to guard each other's backs. Each guardian continues to slay more and more Heartless as they came at them. Not knowing what's coming next for them, Sora has the urge to blurt out his feelings towards Kairi. After Sora and Kairi slays a few Heartless, Sora grabs Kairi's hand and pulls her to him to say what's in his mind before it's too late.

"Kairi! Marry me!" Sora blurted out.

Quickly, Kairi slays a Heartless before it gets to her.

"I don't think now is the best time." Kairi said.

Sora quickly vanquish another Heartless that was coming at him before he speaks to Kairi again.

"Now may be the only time." Sora said. "I love you."

There is a bit of a tender moment between them before the Heartless abrupted it and tries to attack the couple. But Donald quickly got rid of it using his magic.

"Hey! Would you focus on the fight!" Donald squawked.

Goofy smashes one of the Heartless with his shield and said, "Donald's right. You should save this for later."

Ignoring his friends, Sora said, "I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Knowing how he really feels about her, Kairi calls out, "Your Majesty! Marry us!"

Mickey horizontally slashes a Heartless, looks back at the couple, and says this in a irritated tone, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Are you kidding me?! You really want to do this right now!?" Lea said. "While we're in a middle of something?!" He slashes away a few more Heartless.

Riku slashes a few more as he says, "Just let them. This may be the only chance they have."

"It weird, though." Ventus said. "You think they would propose to somewhere more romantic." He destroys more enemies as he says that sentence.

"We can't guarantee their safety." Aqua said as she blasts the Heartless away with her magic and shotlock. "Whatever it is they need to do, they should hurry and do it now!"

As Sora and Kairi defeats more Heartless, Sora shouts out, "Your Majesty, now!"

"Oh, fine then!" Mickey said. He clears his throat and puts on his happy tone as he marries them.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these Keyblade wielders, and Donald and Goofy, to join Sora and Kairi in holy matrimony."

Sora and Kairi held hands and looks at each other.

"Kairi, do you take me as your husband?" Sora asked.

With a cheerful smile, she says, "I do!"

He smiles back at her with the widest grin on his face. "Great!"

"Sora, do you take me as your wife?" Kairi asked.

With a smile, he says, "I do."

As they hold hands, they continue to smite the Heartless with their Keyblades.

"As King, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Mickey declared. "You may now kiss--" Suddenly, a Heartless swoops in and tries to take Mickey down, but the King quickly smites it before it gets the chance. "You may kiss--" And then, another Heartless came in and tries to get him while he's distracted. But once again, His Majesty smites the enemy down with his weapon. Feeling a little irritated, he just says this. "Ah, just kiss!"

And then, Sora and Kairi held into each other's arms, closed their eyes, and lovingly kiss for the very first time. Their hearts were filled with joy as they savor the fact that they are now married. At the moment, they were ignoring the grunts of the guardians swinging their weapons as they defeat the enemies. After their blissful moment of their kiss, they look straight into each other's eyes, and happily smiles at each other.

Suddenly, a light appeared at the sky, and it came crashing down to the battlefield. A pillar of light appeared and wipes away the Heartless. The light was so strong, the guardians has to cover their eyes. As soon as that light dim, the guardians were surprised to see that it was none other than...

"Master Yen Sid!"

With a determine look on his face, he uses all of his magic to part a path for the guardians. Donald and Goofy stayed behind to back up the powerful wizard.

"Make haste!" Yen Sid said.

The guardians nod and they make their way to their battle. Sora and Kairi held hands as they head towards to the next stage of this battle.

Weird, isn't it? It's not like me to make a story like this. This is the first story that isn't an Mature or an Explicit rating. I will make more stories like this if I have some spare time in my hands. And by "Stories like this", I meant stories that are not lemons. For those who are reading one of my works for the first time, Hi! Hello! My name is Redxan600! And I make lemon stories! Anyways... Do you like this story? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
